As the development of industrial integration and miniaturization of industrial products, power consumption of products is decreasing and there are higher requirements for electric power sources with low power consumption. Since a power source module with a large volume may cause limitation to miniaturization of a product, it has become a trend to provide a self-electricity-generating device in a product to supply electric power to the product.
Among existing self-electricity-generating devices, a kind of electricity generating device that converts optical energy into electric energy by photoelectric conversion cannot be widely applied because it is subject to the weather. Moreover, such an electricity generating device requires a large reaction area to perform photoelectric conversion, which may prevent achievement of functionalities of a miniaturized product.
An electricity generating device that converts kinetic energy into electric energy, as another kind of existing self-electricity-generating device, cannot be widely used because of low conversion efficiency and complex structure.
Therefore, miniaturizing a self-electricity-generating device while ensuring a high conversion efficiency and a simple structure, is an urgent problem to be solved in the art.